I Don't Need Sex, I Need You
by malecshipper91
Summary: Alec has to learn to deal with his sexuality along with a supportive Magnus.


**Author's Note: I wrote this a long time ago. I'm going through my old decent fics and revamping them a bit to post them. Hope you guys like and please tell me your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Alec smiled as he felt the Warlock's soft hands tugging on his raven black hair. He ran his hands down Magnus' warm back as the taller man pressed his soft, eager lips to Alec's. Magnus moved his mouth so he could press kisses to the Shadowhunter's defined cheekbones. Alec found himself lifting his head so his boyfriend could have access to move his lips down to the Shadowhunter's neck. Magnus starting sucking and nibbling, wanting to leave his mark on his lover. Alec gasped and slipped his arms down around Magnus' waist.

One minute, the Warlock's lips were pressed ferociously to the younger boy's. Then, he realized how very closely pressed Magnus was against his own body. At some point, Alec even thought he ground on him a bit. Somehow in all of this, they had both managed to lose their shirts. Alec became increasingly aware of the fact that he could feel that the other man was hard against him. The Shadowhunter made a disgruntled sound in his throat and before he was aware of what was happening, he found himself pushing Magnus away. Alec took a ragged breath and looked up at his confused boyfriend. The teenager saw a mixture of emotion in Magnus' expression: fear, confusion, apprehensiveness, etc. He continued looking at Alec with total fear shining in his usually expressionless eyes.

"Alexander, did I do something wrong? I am so sorry. I was moving too fast, wasn't I? I am really sorry," Magnus breathed out, looking up at Alec cautiously.

Alec looked at his beautiful boyfriend, who was currently void of makeup. He had left his hair down today because he knew how much Alec loved it. The Shadowhunter's heart was pounding like a loud, obnoxious, bass drum. He realized he was breathing harder than normal. He moved his gaze down to the floor. He nervously pulled on his sweater, unconsciously hiding his hands in his sweater paws. He looked at Magnus again and decided his boyfriend deserved to know the truth.

"I, um- It's not something you did, Magnus. I just- I d-don't really know how to say this," he rushed out anxiously, messing with his hands as he spoke with the terror bubbling obnoxiously in his chest. He took a deep breath and saw Magnus' expression change. "I don't really want, well, _that_." He paused, noticed the Warlock's confused look, and continued, "I'm -uh- not really interested in having sex. I'm sorry, Magnus. I love you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me because of this. I am really sorry." He had to let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Alec waited and looked down again. Waiting with even the idea of Magnus leaving him because of this, or at all, caused him to become dizzy. Alec felt a familiar hand lift his chin delicately so his hazel eyes were looking directly into Magnus'.

"Alexander, sweetheart, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I was practically throwing myself on you. I am so extremely sorry. I love you for who you are, not for the prospect of sex." Alec still felt bad.

"I just- I know that you _do_ like sex and I just- I can't," he stuttered out as he looked into Magnus's gorgeous shining eyes. He felt dread for what he expected was to come.

"My Alexander," Magnus hummed and looked directly into his eyes. "I don't need sex. I need you." He took Alec's hand and took a step closer to enclose his Shadowhunter in his comforting embrace. Alec rested his face in the crook of his boyfriend's warm neck. He inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood and smiled as he hugged him closer. "I love you, Alexander. More than anything. Including sex."

"I love you, too, Magnus, You mean the world to me. I just don't want to deprive you of-" Alec started before he was so rudely interrupted.

"Stop talking, love. You could only be depriving me if you didn't let me be with your beauty, okay? I love you _,_ Alexander." Magnus leaned down slowly and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth, causing the boy to blush slightly and smile.


End file.
